


In a Place of Insecurity

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 21. A Kiss in a Place of InsecurityCharlie's insecurities start to bubble up in her. She doesn't understand what Alastor saw in someone like her when there were others more suited to his taste.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	In a Place of Insecurity

Rosie was always someone Charlie admired. Next to her mother, Rosie was the epitome of class and grace. She was a lady through and through and everyone respected her. Charlie was her exact opposite. She was optimistic to a fault, immature and couldn’t command respect from her subjects. She was the ultimate failure of a demon.

Alastor’s friendship with Rosie meant that he’d take Charlie to visit her home frequently. As much as she liked Rosie, each time they visited she couldn’t help but feel inadequate around her. She’d notice how Alastor fit right into the prim and proper life, yet here he was, dating a clumsy princess who wasn’t cut out for such a stiff life.

Gradually her feelings of inadequacy eat at her. Rosie was perfect. She seemed to be the kind of woman Alastor would go for. Charlie knew the two smiley demons were only friends, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that Rosie was more his style. What was he doing with Charlie, she couldn’t figure it out.

Charlie sighed as she got up from her bed and shuffled to the door. “No more sulking,” she muttered. She needed to get out and walk around a little to clear her head. Her downtrodden gaze and slumped shoulders made her look so small despite her tall figure. “Should I go talk to him about this?”

“What do you want to talk to me about my dear?” The voice and the sudden head-on collision with Alastor’s chest made Charlie shoot up like a rocket in surprise.

“A-A-Al!” She jumped back before quickly attempting to regain her composure as Alastor approached her with his usual wide, toothy smile.

With an amused chuckle, Alastor pat Charlie on the head. “I knocked this time darling, I promise you!” He threw her a quick side-eye, he passed by her to sit on the sofa.

With his clawed hand he pat the space next to him. Charlie was sure that he knew something was off. With a huff, Charlie sat down and let her head rest on Alastor’s shoulder. This was how Alastor usually comforted her. He'd let her take her time and he wouldn't pry unless he needed to. Since he wasn’t one for comforting others, the fact that he was trying just for her was enough for the demon princess.

For a moment they sat silently. Charlie nuzzled into his shoulder and sighed as she tried to get her thoughts in order. Alastor sat there silently while respectfully waiting for her to get whatever was on her mind off her chest. He silently wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist to make sure she knew he was there for her.

The blood rushed through Charlie’s body and pounded in her ears. The fear that consumed her thoughts made her words fall short of her lips. The pressure built up deep within her to the point where she felt like she was going to burst. 

“Am I too immature, Al?” Charlie blurted out. She drew her blabbering lips shut. ‘That was the dumbest thing you’ve ever asked Charlie.’ She scolded herself and shut her eyes tight. Of all the things she wanted to say, somehow that silly question managed to slip by.

Without even looking at him, Charlie knew he had an intrigued look plastered on his face. “Hmm? What brought this along?”

The teasing tone Charlie was expecting was not there. Instead he almost sounded like he was genuinely concerned.

Charlie tilted her head upward so she can glance at Alastor. There was no amused intrigue on his face. His defining smile was still present but with a reassurance Charlie didn’t think was possible on Alastor’s face. “I-I just don’t know why you’re with me when you can date someone with more class and respect,” her downcast gaze turned back to the floor. Suddenly Alastor shifted to turn his body toward her tilted figure. He brought his hand up to her chin and guided the moping demoness’ eyes up to meet his.

Through half lidded eyes and a small grin, Alastor “You’ve always been an interesting one, dearest. The reason why you’re so interesting is because you possess a uniquely positive demeanor and passion for a being born in this place of hellfire and suffering. Some would call that immaturity or naivety,” he paused to place a gentle chaste kiss on her lips. “But what I most admire is how genuine you are. Always so happy-go-lucky, finding joy in things the common rabble wouldn’t, it’s all very endearing,” he stopped. To the demoness in his half-embrace, she felt it was as if he forcibly stopped himself from continuing on.

Charlie pouted. Sure it was nice that he did admire her for who she was, but she knew that wasn’t all of it. “So what you’re saying is you’re with me because you’re bored of everyone else?” There was confusion rather than her previously pained tone as she spoke.

Alastor released her face and wrapped his arms around Charlie as he brought his legs up to rest on the couch. At this point she was laying on top of him with her gaze still fixed on his face. “Hm I wouldn’t put it that way, but yes partly,” Charlie stared down his sly smile with a pout. Neither blinked or moved a muscle for a solid minute until Charlie cracked under pressure and snorted, leading to a hearty chortle.

With a genuinely confused smile, Alastor craned toward Charlie’s light-hearted expression. “And what’s so funny sweetheart?”

Over the time they’d been together, Charlie realized that Alastor was not the best at being genuine with his feelings. He’d always purposefully under-share and sometimes be a bit hurtful with back-handed compliments to hide his true intentions. One day she’ll get the whole truth out of him, but for now this was enough. “Oh nothing.”


End file.
